The New Era
by ninjagirl11
Summary: The era of Shredder's evil is over. With the new alliance between the turtles and the foot clan, more memories are being made, and the Kraang have new enemies. The new era has started. Sequel to Change, you should read that first. Better than it sounds. Thanks to EpicThunder101 and purplefern. Without them this story would not exist. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Cole looked for any signs of a serial killer. He saw a man get out of a car and stick two knives in his pocket. The man followed someone, Cole didn't see their face. Cole pulled his mask over his head. His suit was different. Cole had a black and green ninja suit. It was because of his high status in the foot clan. Cole thought it was cool, like everyone else did. Only five months of being a ninja, and he was one of the best. Had he been one of the regular ninjas with not enough skill to land a blow to the turtles, he would have yelled at whoever made their suits. Cole followed the stalker, who was stalking an old man. When the stalker pulled a knife, Cole got his attention. "I doubt there is a legal reason for those knives." The stalker turned around.

"What do you think you're doing in the middle of the street, at ten at night, with plastic nunchucks?" Cole grinned behind his mask.

"What are you doing stalking an old man?"

"I was bringing him steak knives."

"Steak knives, yeah. Very believable. Drop the knives." The stalker gave him an angry look, and tried to stab Cole, who knocked him out. Cole looked at the knives. Neither of them was THE knife. Cole started walking away. The old man came up to him. "Thanks!" he said. Cole nodded.

* * *

Cole didn't hear a word as Kari went on and on, about how he shouldn't get involved in a murder attempt. "Mom!" he said. "You can lecture, but I don't have to listen. I'm a man. I can make my own decisions." Kari hugged him.

"I just worry about you! I spent five months not knowing if you were alive or dead! I have worried so much more since your father died. Justin was a strong man, and he died." Cole picked up a dart.

"Mom, don't you know why I was out there?" he asked Kari.

"No, and I don't think I WANT to know."

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway. For six years, I have been throwing darts at that picture. But it isn't helping anything. People are meeting the same fate as Dad, and no one has done anything about it. They have tried, but they haven't. Someone has to stop him, and I am going to do it!"

"Cole you can't! The police can't find him, the government can't find him, no one has found him!"

"Well I will! I swore justice against whoever killed my Dad! And don't pretend that you don't want it too!"

"I do, but I don't want you to make the same mistake Justin did!"

"What was that?"

"He died saving lives. The killer was on a killing spree, and it stopped when Justin took the fatal wound that was intended for someone else. When he was stabbed, he pushed the killer out an open window, and into a dumpster. He got away, but gave up on killing everyone in the building. I don't want you to do that!" Cole threw the dart at the knife picture.

"Dad could have ran from the building, that would be easier. But instead he saved lives. He couldn't have lived, knowing that he let people die when he could help it. He did what he thought was right, I would have done the same thing."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cole? COLE!" Cole jumped.

"What Karai?" he said, holding his camera behind his back.

"What is behind your back?" she asked him. Cole kept the camera behind him when he walked backwards up the stairs.

"NOTHING." Cole said.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to walk backwards?"

"As a matter of fact she did. But I don't have to listen. I'm-AAHH!" Cole tripped on a bucket and fell down the stairs. "OUCH!" Karai couldn't help but laugh at him. She picked up his camera.

"You don't have to listen, but it's still a good idea." Karai said. When she saw the picture on the camera she laughed more. "So, who is the girl?" Cole got off the floor and took the camera from Karai.

"None of your business!" he told her.

"Come on Cole, you can tell your cousin." Cole sighed.

"I met her in college. Her name is Anna. Haven't seen her for a while."

"A while?"

"Since my Dad's funeral." At the mention of his dad, Karai stopped grinning. "I mean, I call her every week but, I haven't actually seen her."

"Sorry." Karai walked away. Shredder came up to Cole.

"Cole, could you help me with something?" he said. Cole imagined that his uncle was about to get him into a big problem.

"Is it a big problem?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Saki looked at Chris and Xever in the corner. "We should talk about this somewhere else." he said. He went upstairs with Cole.

"Why do you need me to help?" Cole asked him.

"Because I can trust you not to tell anyone."

"Then why didn't you get Karai?"

"She would never agree to it."

"Okay, tell me what the problem is."

"This is so embarrassing. I was texting and driving, and I crashed a car into the fortune cookie factory." Cole laughed.

"Who were you texting, and what car were you driving?"

"I was texting Karai, and I was driving a random car I borrowed."

"I thought you had a car."

"I do, but I might need help getting it back. That is another problem. The first problem is that I can't find my cell phone."

"Why is that a problem? You can just get a new phone."

"I could, but that one has important things on it. Think of what could happen if someone found it!"

"Okay, I'll help you find your phone. And where did you say your car is? I can help with that."

"Its on the roof." Cole didn't believe it.

"On the roof?"

"I'll show you." Saki lead him to the roof, and sure enough, the black Mercedes was right there. Cole stared at it. "The Kraang did it."

"That crash thing must have been really embarrassing." Cole said. "Does this mean you're gonna tell me your most embarrassing secret that you said you would never tell me?"

"Absolutely not! I will never tell anyone that, no matter what!"

* * *

**If you know his secret, you know as much as me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cole looked around the fortune cookie factory. He saw an iphone in a pile of gravel. It was unscathed. He put it in his pocket and jumped into his new green car. The two miles seemed shorter when he wasn't walking. Cole was glad that finding the phone didn't take as long as it did to get the car off the roof. Cole didn't remember how he did it, but he got Shredder to give him money for a car. Green was Cole's favorite color. It was also the color of turtles.

* * *

Cole parked his car and got out. The first thing he saw was a man attacking Anna! And he had a knife! Cole got his nunchucks, and ran up and hit the guy in the stomach. Then he hit him hard on the head to knock him out. Cole turned around and helped Anna up. "Nice nunchucks!" she said. "Where did you get them?"

"Its my job." Cole said. He checked the knife, it wasn't that knife.

"Your job? What kind of job gives you nunchucks?"

"My ninja job, the one that you thought was a joke."

"You agreed it was a joke."

"Because I didn't want you to call me a liar." Cole looked at Anna, and fell in love. He had been in college with Anna, but he hadn't got to really look at her before. Now he was seeing her face up close and personal, and not on his camera. At that moment, he fell in love with her.

"Are you going to call the police or what?" Cole had two cell phones in his pocket, his own and the other. He took out his phone, and called the police.

* * *

Cole did a victory dance to the love song in his head. Karai stared at him. "Is there something wrong with you?" she said. Cole stopped dancing.

"Oh, nothing. I'm going on a date!"

"Me too."

"Ooohhh, who is it? Leonardo right?"

"No!" Cole got closer to her. "Yes. Your date is Anna, right?" Cole nodded. He went up the stairs. Shredder stopped him before he could get to his room.

"Cole, I need your help again." Cole handed him his phone.

"Shred, I'm not a miracle worker. You can't expect me to help with everything."

"Please! It is very important! I won't make you run laps for three weeks!" Cole liked the idea of not running laps for three weeks.

"Okay. I'll help."

* * *

**Note: Do not text and drive. I will be posting more frequently now, today was my last day of school. H.A.G.S.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cole opened his eyes. He could smell fresh paint. He got up off the floor. His watch read 9:25PM. paint was all over him, and his hands cramped up. Then he remembered. Shredder had him paint the walls. It took him all night, and he had missed most of the next day. When he saw Shredder in the hallway, Cole wanted to throw a water balloon at him, but his hands were in no shape to throw anything. Cole stared at his uncle.

"Cole, you have a ice cream date to be at. Take a shower first." Cole nodded.

"Never make me paint the walls again." he said.

"You're the one who agreed to it."

"Have a good night." Cole said.

* * *

Cole talked with Anna about Shredder bribing him.

"Just say no next time. If he wants something to happen, he can do it himself."

"Exactly. He's the mighty Shredder. He shouldn't be asking his nephew to do stuff so hard. Getting a car off the roof was no piece of cake."

"How did you do that anyway?"

"Don't remember. But it was hard. The Kraang must really hate him."

"Or maybe the Kraang hate you." Cole heard someone yell.

"MURDER!" Cole automatically jumped behind a dumpster. He threw on his ninja suit, and ran down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

Cole ran through the crowd of people running the opposite direction. None of them noticed the ninja. Cole knew he was about to find what he had been looking for for weeks. The cold blooded serial killer would never kill for fun again. Finally Cole got to the center of it. Five people lay dead on the ground. The killer was a tall man (almost as tall as Shredder). He was covered in blood, but the blood wasn't his. In his right hand was a knife. No, not a knife. THE knife. The large knife with scratches on it, Cole easily recognized it. This would be a hard fight. The killer looked at Cole. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he said. Cole clenched his fists.

"I believe you killed my father."

"The guy who pushed me out the window, yeah I remember that. You wanna join him?" Cole pulled out his nunchucks, and the fight started.

* * *

Cole tried to catch his last breath. He was against the wall, any second he would be stabbed. The knife had repeatedly cut him, and this would be the last time. The killer pulled off Coles mask to see the rest of his face and his dark brown hair. As the knife headed for Cole's heart, someone jumped between him and the serial killer, taking the stab wound with them. Cole rushed at the killer, randomly hitting him directly and with his nunchucks. A blow to the head knocked him out. In places blood was leaving him. Cole ran over to the man who was stabbed. He cut his mask up and wrapped it around the open wound. Then Cole recognized him. Six years ago the man had been at Justin Spear's funeral. "Who are you?" Cole asked him.

"My name is Jonathan Rane. Your dad was my friend. He was like a body guard, always there to protect me. He protected me from what would have been death by knife. I wanted to return the favor." Cole hardly noticed the blood leaving his own body.

* * *

Cole opened came into the old church. His whole family was there, they were all surprised by his appearance. His ripped suit and cuts and bruises were a ticket for attention. Before they could start crowding him, Cole ran up to his room. Kari followed him. "Cole what happened to you?" she immediately asked him.

"I got hurt dealing justice." Cole said. "I found the killer, and I brought him to justice. Turn on the TV if you don't believe me." Cole collapsed onto his bed. Kari cleaned the large cuts on him. "Why are you here anyway?" Cole asked her.

"I came to tell your uncle not to bribe you." Cole picked up a dart, and threw it at the picture of the knife. It fell off the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

Cole read the headline in the newspaper. It was a relief to him. He read the rest of it.

**Serial Killer Caught **

_Yesterday, Dane Rustle was arrested for murder. Rustle has an estimated five hundred victims, many of whom killed in massacres. When asked why he killed, Rustle said that he liked the feeling of blood on his skin, especially when it was from someone else. He also had small bones from his victims hanging on his wall. In 2007, Rustle was being treated with anti psychotic medicine. It gave him a bad feeling, so he ran away from the mental hospital. Soon after, he grew an urge to kill. His weapon of choice was a large knife. For every murder, he used that knife. Individually killing people wasn't enough for him. A week after he escaped the mental hospital, he failed at his first massacre. When he attempted to kill Jonathan Rane, Justin Spear saved the would be victim, but lost his life. Shortly after being stabbed, Spear pushed the killer out the window. But Rustle landed in a dumpster, and survived the fall. Spear is still seen as a hero, for he saved many lives that day. Yesterday, Jonathan Rane returned the favor his friend did him years ago. Rane took the stab for his friend Justin's son, but he did not die like his friend. When Cole Spear found his father's killer, he fought him, and won. After taking Rustle out, Cole made sure Rane was OK, and he called the police. Rustle pled guilty, and faced the death penalty smiling when he was shot._

Cole put the newspaper down. He was satisfied that the killer was gone. He went to the hospital, and asked to see Jonathan Rane. They said he was in room 237. Cole walked up to the room, Rane was asleep in his hospital bed. Cole waited for him to wake up. After ten minutes, Jonathan opened his eyes. "Hey Cole!" he said weakly.

"Hey Jonny man!" Cole said. "Just wanted to say, you know, thanks. For saving my life." Jonathan smiled.

"Justin always told me you would be a great ninja."

"Why were you there anyway?"

"Same reason you were, you just got there first. I didn't want to try to help until you needed it."

"I miss him." Cole said quietly.

"We all miss your dad Cole, he was a good man."

"Well, goodbye. I'm going to visit his grave."

* * *

Cole walked and talked with Anna. When he got to the church, he almost walked in, but Anna stopped him. "Don't go in!" she said.

"Why?"

"I don't think you should interrupt a kiss." Cole kept walking. He certainly didn't want to interrupt a moment like that, especially if his uncle was involved.

* * *

Saki was able to pack what was worth a lifetime of kissing into a minute long kiss. Finally, he and Sasha came apart. "Sasha, how long have we been dating?" he asked her.

"Two months now." she said. He kissed her again.

"I love you." he told her, in his voice that was no longer deep. "Thanks to you I am able to say that."

"I love you too." Sasha said. Before Sasha, Saki had forgotten what love felt like. Now he had it in his life again.


	8. Chapter 8

Cole was late coming back from the Kraang fight, so he wouldn't be making good moments bad. Saki took a deep breath. He got up on the roof, and started toward the Pike Building. When he got to the roof of it, Sasha was waiting for him. "What took you so long?" she asked him.

"Karai insisted that I come to the fight. Do you think I believed her when she first told me about the Kraang?"

"I'm guessing not."

"Actually I did. I just didn't care." Sasha laughed.

"Look at that sunset," she said. "Isn't that romantic?"

"Very." Saki agreed. "I've been thinking," he started. "you are the first person to make me smile in more than a decade. And, I want to see your face every day for the rest of my life." He pulled out a gold ring, and knelt down. "Sasha," he said. "will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she said. He slipped the ring on her finger. They kissed. "Aishiteru." Saki said under his breath.

* * *

Saki texted Kari.

_Thank you for making me read that book!_

**There it is, I did it. Sorry if I did something wrong, just a kid.**


	9. Chapter 9

Cole poured pickle juice into a cup. His prank was planned perfectly. He came over to Karai. "Karai, I wanna make a bet with you." he said casually.

"What's your bet?" Cole put the pickle juice on the front table.

"I bet you that I can wade into the pond, up to my chest. If I can't, you have to drink pickle juice." Karai smirked.

"Yeah, like your gonna wade into cold water up to your chest."

"If I can't, I'll drink the pickle juice."

"Okay, can't wait to see that." Cole walked out to the pond, he looked back to make sure Karai wasn't watching him. When he saw that she wasn't, he splashed water on himself. Then he came back to HQ. Karai was still at the front table.

"Notice, I'm wet up to my chest." Cole said.

"What? How did you..."

"Hope you're thirsty!"

* * *

Anna laughed with Cole. "I can't believe she actually fell for that!" said Anna.

"Its healthy to pull a prank once in a while." Cole said.

* * *

**Note: My Dad gets credit for coming up with this prank. But he did it differently, same idea though.**

**This was one of my weaker chapters, sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

Shredder was capable of destroying any Kraang droid. This was one of the rare occasions that he would wear armor, winning a fight like this was important. A third of the droids there were demolished, but it wasn't enough. The mutagen bomb would go off in a few minutes, and it would cover the state of New York. Even worse, there wasn't a way to stop it. Cole had tried, but he couldn't find a way to turn it off. He and Karai ran around the bomb, looking for the "off" switch. Finally, Cole saw it. "There it is!" he screamed. "Its in the mutagen!" He and Karai looked at each other. There was one minute left.

"Cole don't do it!" Karai said. Cole breathed in.

"I have to." he said. Cole ran through the crowd of Kraang, pushing them over. He was more than willing to sacrifice his humanity to save lives after the sacrifice his father made. Cole climbed up on the edge of the bomb. He closed his eyes, and jumped. The first thing was the pain. Cole had never been told how much the mutagen hurt. He swam through what felt like acid, he got to the switch, and he pulled it down tight. Then, he blacked out.

* * *

Karai looked down at Cole. He was unconscious, but for some reason still human. It had been three days since he stopped the bomb. Cole had second degree burns, they had guessed that the mutagen was different somehow. For a reason she didn't know, Karai never left her cousin's side. Saki came in.

"Cole will be fine." he said. Karai didn't take her eyes off Cole.

"I deserved to drink pickle juice." she said. "But you wouldn't know that. You never heard the things I said to him. Maybe I was just jealous because he could beat me in a fight."

"I know what it feels like to be jealous, I know better than anyone. But you, unlike me, haven't been violent with jealousy."

"I'm worried about him."

"We all are. It is possible that he won't wake up. But I think its better if he doesn't wake up too soon. I know how much burns hurt, after fifteen years I still feel the pain."

"It's still hard to believe that you have empathy." Karai exhaled.

"Now I do."

* * *

Cole opened his eyes, He realized he was still human. Anna was next to him. Cole smiled. "Are you feeling okay?" Anna asked him.

"I'm fine." Cole said.

"Karai was watching you like a hawk! Just now she left. "

"Didn't know she thought so much of me."

"She said she's sorry for being jerky."

"That's an apology I've been waiting for." For a while Cole and Anna talked. Then Cole thought he should say what he was thinking.

"Anna, I..." he tried to say it. "I've always had a crush on you." He waited for annoying words, but they didn't come. Instead Cole's heart started beating at a normal speed again. Because he got a kiss from his college crush. This was his a new part of his life, this was the new era.

* * *

**The End. Believe me, I will continue the story. And I will start it soon. Summer rocks!**


End file.
